Mission 4: Candy Catastophe
Summary Candy Catastrophe is Super Moshi Mission 4 where Elder Furi gives you a morph stone and tells you to put Glump Goo on it. Later In candy cane caves, looking and smelling like a Glump, you make your way to Sweet Tooth but when you get to Sweet Tooth, you look like a Super Moshi so you get victor to reveal his identity and complete the mission while Sweet Tooth gets away. This has been the only time in moshi so far that You have been alowed In the Candy Caves, and was the first time anyone got to see Sweet Tooth's Identity apart from Moshi Magazine Readers. Walkthrough:Edit Elder Furi gives you a Morph stone in the beginning. You have to go to the Gross-ery store. Snozzle Wobbleson is there and his sheves have been ruined! Pick up everything, then click the crate in the middle and read the note, then leave. In the corner there is a Pickle that Snozzle doesn't sell in his store! Take it. Put everything you found back into there places on to the shelf. Talk to Snozzle and he will take you to the Candy Caves. You will see a guard at the door. Take the branch from the ground (it looks like it blends in but it doesn't) and stick it in the hole in the ground which is on the path. When a glump comes along he will trip on it and his ID will fall. Take it! (His name is Gloopy, so you must tell the guard that's your name!) Pick up the spilled glump goo (The green liquid on the ground) and take the Sock from the top of the candy cane WAY above your head. The stinky fish head is on the right between the CLEAR OFF! and CLONC RULZ! signs. After that put the glump goo (it is green BTW) and put it on top of your Mosnter. Then put on the Morph stone and the fish, pickle, and sock, so you stink like a glump. Go up to the guard and tell him the password is Password. You have then got to show him the ID. Once you get in talk to the thing you can only see the eyes of in the wall and he will tell you to take the elevator down to him. Do it. Then talk to him again. Afterwards http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/8/83/Candy_caves.jpgCandy Caves..sorry it is a bad pic!Added by Patrickkerfoothotmail.co.ukyou need to pick up the Candy Wheel and put it on the cart, pick up the Candy Cane and put that where the lever goes (They act as substitutes to the real wheel and lever). Then you click the alarm and Pirate Pong will leave. Click the switch on the barrel Pirate Pong was on to turn the goo supply off! After that you get on to the track after switching the directions and you get thrown into the part with Sweet Tooth!!! Take a step near her and then talk with the little thing in the wall again. (That is Cherry Bomb BTW) Tell Cherry Bomb to jump onto the bridge. He does and Sweet Tooth's throne falls into the Jam River when Cherry Bomb explodes! (Ha ha!) Unluckily a CLONC agent throws Sweet Tooth a water ring, and helps her out. You have to keep Cherry Bomb as well, there's no Set It Free button! Category:Moshi Mission Category:Moshi Missions